The primary aim of the training core is to train Ph.D. candidates in medical and biological sciences relating to environmental health, especially in areas that relate to cellular signal transduction in mammalian cells. Training will interface with activities in the laboratories of participating UCSD faculty members, interests of several San Diego corporate partners in environmental sciences, screening and remediation. Students can enter the program through Biomedical Sciences, .Chemistry-Biochemistry, Scripps Institution of Oceanography, Biology, Bioengineering, and Neurosciences umbrella graduate programs. In addition to the general requirements of the admitting umbrella program, students are required to enroll and participate in several Superfund sponsored academic enrichment programs and courses. The aims of the training program are, 1) identify students with strong interest in Environmental Health Sciences who have joined laboratories supported by the Superfund from the variety of allied graduate programs at UC San Diego; 2) provide training grant support through Superfund and Teaching Assistantships through departments to support graduate training of four candidates per year; 3) offer educational opportunities through coursework and seminars that emphasize the unique aspects of the environmental sciences program associated with Superfund;4) provide travel stipends to attend Superfund and national toxicology meetings;5) provide a strong basis for students to emerge as independent scientists with a broad range of skills and knowledge while maintaining a focus on environmental health sciences;and 6) launch the careers of Ph.D.s in the molecular investigation of toxicology, toxicogenomics, and environmental health sciences.